User blog:Redinosaur/My Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin
So I was planning on writing this a week ago but because of school catching up with me I sort of rushed this. I don't know, I just wanted to get my own ideas out there for the battle before it was actually released, since it is one of my most loved suggestions for a long time now. So, here it goes: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ASH KETCHUM VS CHARLES DARWIN BEGIN! . Ash Ketchum: Hey Pokefans, it’s Ash! Against Socrates in a vest I’m known as the very best, you’re known for monkey business You Galapaknow you can’t out-flow this Kanto pro Especially so against this full-blown garden gnome For someone who’s spent so long tying the knot, You’d think He’d have it easier finding the missing link Your Selective Breeding isn’t something we want to hear Keep that fishing rod in your pants . Oak: You can’t use that here . Ash Ketchum: You wasted 5 years of your life riding on a boat, look I travelled to 5 new nations, while you just wrote books I’ve trained from all around the world, exploring new cities While you’re just stuck on an island, dating relatively . Charles Darwin: You don’t know what you’re talking about, just shut you Meowth After 18 years this GameBoy’s series has headed south Look at this shoddy kid, he’s like an Origin of Feces Caging up species while endorsing animal cruelty You say you sponsor evolution, but when will you grow? Being going since the 90s but you’re still 10 years old? This Slowbro will never make the leagues, yo! You should just pack your bags and Pokemon GO! You’re a horrible trainer, your Pokedex is looking grim And like Brock’s eyes, your survival is wearing thin It’s strange your dad’s never here, don’t know where he’s been Maybe he’s with another woman, trying to blast off again . Ash Ketchum *turning hat*: Yes, I’m a kid, and yes, I’ve lost a battle or two But what I can do will surely shock you . Pikachu: Pikachu! . Ash Ketchum: I’ve met Gods among Gods, while you study finches Your plant research is more useless than a Magikarp is You were naturally selected to study animal connections It’s too bad your heart’s connection was not very effective Looks like your Struggle for Existence wasn’t tainted I may be Ash, but you’re the one who’s burned, fainted! Like his mom when he was eight, leaving him all alone He should wear her skull over him like a Cubone I’ll live on for generations, your legacy is nothing! It’s sad to see your X was Y you settled for your cousin . Charles Darwin: You mention my love life, but yours isn’t great at all You could’ve caught a girlfriend but you had no balls This rat’s best friend should scram with his Ho-ohs Wii know U should go back to making failed consoles I may study finches, but your work amounts to shit You spend hours in the Gym but you still aren’t fit In the end, you blacked out, don’t know where to begin This will be your Ka-loss and my Dar-win Category:Blog posts